Momoiro Clover Z
(ももいろクローバーZ, also known as ももクロ; Momoclo) is a J-pop idol girl group formed in 2008. The group debuted in 2009 and later made their major debut in 2010. For more details on their history go to Momoiro Clover Z Wiki. Members Current *Momota Kanako (百田夏菜子) *Tamai Shiori (玉井詩織) *Sasaki Ayaka (佐々木彩夏) *Takagi Reni (高城れに) Former *Takai Tsukina (高井つき奈) (2008) *Akari Hayami (早見あかり) (2008-2011) *Wagawa Miyu (和川未優) (2008) *Ikura Manami (伊倉愛美) (2008) *Kashiwa Yukina (柏幸奈) (2008-2009) *Fujishiro Sumire (藤白すみれ) (2008) *Ariyasu Momoka (有安杏果) (2009-2018) Discography Albums #2011.07.27 Battle and Romance (バトルアンドロマンス) #2013.04.10 5TH DIMENSION #2016.02.17 AMARANTHUS #2016.02.17 Hakkin no Yoake (白金の夜明け; Platinum Dawn) #2019.05.17 MOMOIRO CLOVER Z Live Albums #2012.04.21 Momoclo★All Stars 2012 (ももクロ★オールスターズ2012) Remix Albums #2015.09.16 Re:MOMOIRO CLOVER Z Best Albums #2013.06.05 Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi (入口のない出口) (as Momoiro Clover) #2016.12.23 MCZ WINTER SONG COLLECTION #2018.05.23 MOMOIRO CLOVER Z BEST ALBUM "Momo mo Jyu, Bancha mo Debana" (MOMOIRO CLOVER Z BEST ALBUM 「桃も十、番茶も出花」) Other Albums #2017.05.03 Guuchoki Party! ~Minna Norinori!~ (ぐーちょきぱーてぃー～みんなノリノリー！～) (as Momokurochan Z) #2017.11.08 Guuchoki Party! ~Mainichi Norinori!~ (ぐーちょきぱーてぃー ～まいにちノリノリー！～ ) (as Momokurochan Z) #2018.07.04 Guuchoki Party! ~Egao de Norinori!~ (ぐーちょきぱーてぃー ～えがおでノリノリー！～) (as Momokurochan Z) Indie singles #2009.08.05 Momoiro Punch (もいろパンチ; Pink Punch) (as Momoiro Clover) #2009.11.09 Mirai e Susume! (未来へススメ!; Forward to the Future!) (as Momoiro Clover) Major singles #2010.05.05 Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo (行くぜっ! 怪盗少女; Let's Go! Phantom Thief Girl) (as Momoiro Clover) #2010.11.10 Pinky Jones (ピンキージョーンズ) (as Momoiro Clover) #2011.03.09 Mirai Bowl / Chai Maxx (ミライボウル / Chai Maxx; Future Bowl / Chai Maxx) (as Momoiro Clover) #2011.07.06 Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ (Ｚ伝説～終わりなき革命～; Z the Legend ~The Endless Revolution~) #2011.07.06 D' no Junjou (D'の純情; Pure D) #2011.11.23 Roudou Sanka (労働讃歌; Labor Hymn) #2012.03.07 Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dainana Gakushou "Mugen no Ai" (猛烈宇宙交響曲・第七楽章「無限の愛」; Seventh Symphony Space-Violent Movement "Infinite love") #2012.06.27 Otome Sensou (Ｚ女戦争; Women of War) #2012.09.26 Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo ~Special Edition~ (行くぜっ! 怪盗少女) (Re-release) #2012.11.21 Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimi-tachi yo (サラバ、愛しき悲しみたちよ) #2013.11.06 GOUNN #2014.05.08 Naitemo Iin da yo (泣いてもいいんだよ) #2014.07.30 MOON PRIDE #2015.03.11 Seishunfu (青春賦; Youth Poem) #2015.04.29 "Z" no Chikai (『Z』の誓い; The Oath of "Z") #2016.09.07 The Golden History (ザ・ゴールデン・ヒストリー) #2017.08.02 BLAST! #2018.04.11 Xiao Yi Xiao (笑一笑 ～シャオイーシャオ！～) #2019.08.28 Odoru Ponpokorin (おどるポンポコリン) #2019.11.27 stay gold Digital Singles # 2012.11.21 Wee-Tee-Wee-Tee # 2013.04.10 Neo STARGATE # 2013.12.26 JUMP!!!!! (Twinkle5) # 2014.06.04 Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou "Mugen no Ai" (Emperor Style) # 2015.08.04 "Z"no Chikai (Digital international Version) (『Z』の誓い) # 2016.12.10 Fruits 5 Shimai (フルーツ5姉妹) # 2017.10.18 Trick or Dream (トリック・オア・ドリーム) # 2017.10.18 Motome (Q) Ai (I) Aru (R) Aru (R) Animal Dance (求（Q）愛（I）ある（R）ある（R）アニマルダンス) # 2018.03.08 Vegetable (Momoiro Clover Z x PIKOTARO) # 2018.08.05 Re:Story # 2018.09.xx TBA # 2018.10.xx TBA # 2018.11.xx TBA # 2018.12.xx TBA Video Releases #2018.08.01 Momoiro Christmas 2017 ~Kanzen Muketsu no Electric Wonderland~ LIVE (ももいろクリスマス 2017 ～完全無欠のElectric Wonderland～ LIVE) Gallery Momoiro Clover Z - MOMOIRO CLOVER Z promo.jpg Momoiro_Clover_Z_-_Xiao_Yi_Xiao_promo2.jpg Momoiro_Clover_Z_-_BLAST!_promo.jpg Momoiro_Clover_Z_-_The_Golden_History_promo.jpg z no chikai promo.jpg 500px-Momoiro Clover Z - Yume no Ukiyo ni Saite Mina promo2.jpg Momoiro_Clover_Z_-_Moon_Pride_promo.jpg Gnn sub a rgb.jpg Momoiro-clover-z 1380353585 20130928 momoirocloverz2.jpg Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimi-tachi yo Promo.jpg 20121023 momoirocloverz-600x768.jpg Momoclootomesensoupromo.jpg PROMO.jpg mirai bowl chai maxx promo.jpg News_large_momoclo1.jpg Momoiro Punch Promo.jpg External Links * Official Website * EVIL LINE Official Profile * King Records Official Profile * StarChild Official Profile * Official Blog * Staff Official Twitter * King Records Official Twitter * Staff Former Twitter * Former Blog (until 2010.06) * Former Blog (until 2009.06) * Official Ustream * Official TV Asahi Douga * Official MySpace Category:2008 Group Formations Category:2009 Debuts Category:Groups Category:Idol Groups Category:Girl Groups Category:4 Member Group